Rapture's Dawn
by SinCan
Summary: Adomas knew his fate was sealed from the moment he was born. He may be the bastard child of the vampire king, but even he cannot escape from what his father has in store for his children. After all, Adomas is just another name for Adam. It couldn't have been more obvious, right?- [ SI, Self-Insert/OC as Karlheinz's son; Drabbles; Read warnings / tags inside]


As I was writing the next chapter to Fraud. I was inspired to do something similar for Diabolik Lovers. I only found _at least_ two self-insert fic on here, and I've decided to add one to the mix. However, this one is going to be very different. By that, I mean this is going to be dark ( _then again Diabolik Lovers isn't all sunshine and rainbows_ ). If you are not fond of slash ( _gay; boy x boy; yaoi_ ), incest, toxic / abusive relationships, polyamory, manipulation, any of those. **Do not read this**. Read the warnings / what the story contains before you even read. You have been advised and warned.

This story is going to be drabbles on an OC of mine. I haven't seen anyone did a male Sakamaki OC on here. So I thought I'll give it a try with an OC I have in the fandom for awhile now. This will follow the games (somewhat of Lost Eden, because I only played that game once), and the anime with my own twists. As I've mention before there is polyamory into this, but the main pairing focus on this is Yui x OC ( _shocker right? she is shipped with my OC actually lol I'm probably like one of the 30 percent of the fanbase that don't hate her_ ) when Yui comes into the mix. So I'm just letting you know.

Have fun with this messed up story~

Rating may change, but it's T for now.

 **Warnings - Story Contains:** Self Insert OC, Bad Grammar and Spelling, AUish, Dark, Incest, Hetero / Homo relationships, Polyamory, and I honestly don't know what else so etc.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my OCs. Diabolik Lovers belongs to Rejet.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Skyla had always believed that when she dies. Her death will occur in the most gruesome way possible. Now, why does she believe that? Well, it's due to her careless friends' she has. Their need to live " _young_ " and " _free_ " as they poetically put it. Oddly enough, if you meet her in person. She isn't out-going and oddballs like her friends.

No.

She was anti-social person, whom has a keen to stick to limited amount of people. She prefers it if her circles. It's easier to know who to trust, but that's a topic she would not talk about.

Now back to Skyla here, she prefers to stay indoors to play video games and watch animes all day. Boring life, eh? Well, it's what kept her safe and alive. Rather it's what keeps her mind occupied, ever since she moved in with her mother. Unlike living with her father, her life back then was a hellish nightmare.

One she wants to not think about at all.

So anime and video games are her ways of escaping her problems.

Perhaps, it could also explain on why she always let her friends take her out. They help keep her mind occupied, because video games and anime cannot always hide her demons at bay. Not to mention it's incredibly lonely to not talk to someone throughout the day. She will admit that when she hangs out with her friends.

It's _exhilarating_.

She is push to her limits to the point where her safety bubble could pop any moment, the longer she spends time with her friends. It's like drug, that doesn't do any physical harm, but might one day as it's slowly becoming an addiction. One that her mother did not approve. She would constantly be after her on this. The woman would go on, and on that she should get different group to socialize with. The friends she got can lead her to breaking something, or ending her life too short.

Of course, as a teenager and only child, Skyla would not listen.

How could she?

Her mother doesn't know the hell her daughter has live up to the point she moved in with her? She's never seen the horrible side of her ex-husband. What that man has done.

 **She** did.

Those friends of her has helped her go through everything.

So why should she listen to her?

.

.

... that's what Skyla told herself, but really, she should have to listen to her mother...

Maybe then her life would prolong longer... and it would end so short.

At least her death wasn't painful, and she wasn't up to see it.

She just never thought she would died from alcohol poisoning.

Go figure.

* * *

The next time Skyla opened her eyes. She was met with darkness. Everywhere around.

Complete.

Utter.

 _Darkness_.

There was no people waiting in line at the golden gates.

No tall desk with a person writing on a list.

Nothing.

.

.

... Is she in hell?

She couldn't see anything.

She couldn't feel anything.

What's going on?

* * *

She doesn't know how much time has pass. There was no clock or her cell phone to give her any indication. There was nothing. If she had to based it off her judgement. She can say it feels like hours have pass. She don't know how much, but enough for her to be incredibly bored. There is nothing to do in this abyss.

She is just sitting here, and waiting.

Waiting.

And waiting for anything to happen..

Who would have known being dead could be so boring?

* * *

Something finally did happen. ' _Thank god_ '. There was a bright light, shining in front of her. Almost as if she was in a narrow, dark tunnel, as the light curve around in circle.

Of course, Skyla went towards it, like a moth to a flame. What choice did she have? She has only two options; sit it here in the darkness for god knows how long, or simply go to the light, and pray it's the _actual_ afterlife - ' _because she is tired of being alone_ '.

... but then again, she should know by now, that she doesn't always get what she wants.

* * *

The moment she came close to the light. It engulf her, surrounding her entire body like a blanket. You would think she would be feeling warmth, but instead that wasn't what she felt.

She was met with...

 _Cold_...

 _So cold_ , and _bare_...

She felt the urge to pat herself to get her body to warm up, but soon enough, she found herself unable to do so. It felt as her limbs were too _small_ and _weak_ to do a simple action like that.

What's going on?

A sharp gasp cried out behind her.

It rang loud around her like she and this other person were in a confined closed room.

" _Anata wa sugureta Elyssa o yatte iru. Mōichido osu. Mō 1tsu wa hotondo koko ni arimasu._ " A man's voice spoke near Skyla. She couldn't understand him, since it sounded like he was speaking Japanese. She doesn't know that language well. If there is one thing she can understand, is that this man's tone was amused. He didn't even sound slight concern for the other person, whom he's speaking to, despite the sharp gasps.

From what Skyla can tell. The other voice belong to a woman, and she sounds as if she is in a lot of pain.

Her concerns for the stranger was subsided as soon as she felt an unknown hands touch her. Wiping some smooth material, cloth perhaps, all over her. She wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She couldn't see who was touching her.

" _Dono yō ni kimyōna. ... Kono kodomo wa naite inai. Anata ga watashi o rikai dekiru ka dō ka, watashi wa chotto kangaemasu._ " She felt her cheek being rubbed by the man - _his hand feels far too large_. He seem almost pleased speaking to her.

Suddenly a realization hit her right away when she felt herself being wrapped up in an actual blanket. After she was put in a small burrito she assumes, she is set back down to what she assumes to be a table. _'No... It can't be...'_ And yet it is, her suspicions were confirm when she heard someone was crying near her. Not just any cry. It was a baby...

She was... reborn... reborn as an infant?

Skyla trembled.

When she finally able to open her eyes. She saw that man holding her moments ago, he was busy wrapping a blanket around the other infant that was born right after her. She didn't pay attention to the infant, whom is no doubt her twin sibling. No. She was far too focus on the man in front of her. Her eyes staring right at him, despite being such born. She can see very clear as day. She took in this man's appearance, noticing right away that familiar long white-haired and _those eyes_... those cruel eyes she remembers too vividly from a series she likes.

There is no mistaking it.

It's **him**.

It's impossible. It shouldn't be, but yet, low behold here he is. Right in front of her, confirming everything, showing her what she is brought into.

This isn't a second chance at life.

This was her own personal hell...

 _He_ noticed she was staring, Skyla shivered as those golden eyes of his trailed onto her small - _current_ \- form. There was no concern, or _parental_ awe he held towards her. No... he was studying her... watching her... observing the tiny creature in front of him. She didn't look away. She kept her eyes lock with his own gaze, not letting her knowledge of power this man holds frighten her.

A minute pass, suddenly he smiles, sealing her fate once more as he spoke.

" _Adomas. ... Atarashī jidai o tanjō sa seru Adamu no tekisetsuna namae"_

* * *

 **Adomas**.

That was the name she was given into this hell she's been reborn into. A name fit for a _male_. That's right, she wasn't a female anymore.

Nope.

She is all natural male ( _interesting. She always wanted to be one_ ). So she - or rather _he_ in this case _-_ isn't Skyla anymore.

No more Skyla.

It's Adomas now... the child of the ruler of the bat clan.

The Vampire King.

His father... Karl Heinz.

 _'Wonderful.'_

Not only has Sky- _Adomas_ been reborn.

He's been reborn into **fucking** Diabolik Lovers as one of Karlheinz's children. The man with a god complex. The person that is known for all of the characters' tragic backstories, especially for his children and wives.

God... god damn it...

This is _definitely_ **hell** for him...

... on the bright side, he wasn't one of the three wives' children. The woman that gave birth to him wasn't Beatrix, Christa, or even Cordelia ( _He shudders at the thought of that woman as his mothe_ r). She didn't look like any of the three; blonde hair, violet hair, or white hair. No instead, this woman, his mother, possess vibrant rich blue hair with golden eyes.

The moment Adomas laid eyes on his mother. He was awe at the sight of her. She was beautiful, even in the worn-out bloody state she was is. Her beauty retain it all.

However, she didn't share the same fond look back towards him, or to his sibling. In fact, she looks disgusted, and more so turn towards Karl Heinz, whom was standing in front of her near the basin their children were in.

" _Watashi wa anata ga watashi ni tazuneta koto o yatta. Ima anata wa anata no owari o hatashi, watashi ga nozomu mono o watashi ni ataemasu._ " His mother spoken in a venomous tone as those beautiful golden eyes narrow towards his father.

Adomas couldn't understand what she is saying, but he can definitely tell that she was not very pleased. Her eyes are filled with hatred. Oddly enough, it seem to mostly be pointed towards Karlheinz. It made Adomas wonder how he even was conceived, considering his mother looks like she wants to murder his father. No doubt viciously by how sharp her tone is, but she couldn't, not in the state she was in.

 _'.. or maybe she couldn't at all'_ , he thought.

Karlheinz wasn't phase by her words. He merely chuckles, clearly amused by her. He didn't say anything, but waited until one of the servants (Adomas assumes) that help with birth, walk over to pick up Adomas along with his other sibling from the basin near their mother's bed. Adomas showed his discomfort by fussing when they were thrust into Karlheinz's arms. He would rather be held by the servant, than this sick bastard.

His father ignored his son's obvious discomfort, and decided to respond to his mother. " _Kekkō... Anata wa watashi ga yōkyū shita ijō ni watashi o ataete kuremashita. Watashi wa anata ga nozomu mono, Elyssa o ataerudeshou_."

His father nodded his head towards the servant.

It happened too fast, before Adomas could process, or see what was going on.

The first thing he saw in a few seconds was _red_.

 _Red_... _blood_...

Blood was bursting out of his mother's neck as her head rolled towards the floor with a loud thud. The servant in front of her stood expressionless at what he had done, despite his hand covered with the murder he has committed. Whereas Karlheinz didn't seem affected by the gruesome sight before his now _motherless_ children. Her blood staining the bed she was in, along with the concrete walls behind her.

If Adomas was in his original body. He would be puking his guts out, but instead his small form tremble and let out a piercing wail that soon followed after by his siblings. Both of them crying out at the sight of their dead mother, whom Adomas doesn't even know her name.

He killed her.

The servant did, but... **he** let him killed her, and he didn't even hesitated to stop it. He simply watched, like the bystander he is always known to be.

He watched to shout at him as he turn his attention towards them, completely ignoring the sinful crime he allowed. " _Osoraku watashi wa matte ita hazudattaga, kanojo wa sore ga subayaku, soshite sore ijōdearu koto o konomudarou_." His father rocks him, and his sibling in his arms, and spoke in soothing tone. That only agitate him more. " _Soko. Soko. Anata o aishite inai josei ni anata no namida o muda ni shinaide kudasai._ "

He continue to rock them, but Adomas knew it was facade act of _fatherly_ affections. There was no love in these arms of his. No matter how many times he'll try to sooth him. He may be able to soothe his sibling, but to him... it won't do... because he knows what kind man Karlheinz is.

His mother's death has just shown him that he too will be dragged into the spiral of despair this man will create.

After all, his children are no exception to the madness he has created.

" _Anata no sakebi o yamete kudasai. Anata no chichi wa koko ni imasu..."_ His father was just a monster in disguise, because of what he did - Adomas's eyes narrow down, glaring with eyes similar to the lifeless corpse near them. So similar that it made Karlheinz smile as he purred while speaking to them. _"Watashi no Adamu to ririsu."_

* * *

Soon right after the death of his mother, Karlheinz taken Adomas, and his sibling in what appears to be lab. He didn't give his children the time to mourn. He was too focus on _whatever_ he is doing. Adomas can tell it was something not good, by the way he is moving around the room. The bastard didn't care if the children were crying. He ignored them, even when he took some samples of their blood without a care.

Heartless prick.

Adomas diverge his attention away, and focus on the whimpering infant near him. It was easier for him to get distracted. Besides, they're more important right now.

He finally got a good look at his sibling, whom must be a female, judging by the pink blanket she was in. Contrast to the blue one he was in. Her eye color was similar to their mother's, but her hair seem to be inherited by their father. However, he didn't miss the twinge of blue at the ends.

If Adomas could move his limbs, he would hugged his sister to ease her cries. Comfort her with empty lies that it's going to be okay, but he couldn't. Instead, he manages to scoot his small body closer to hers, and give some form of warmth to her. Some skin contact, or _humanly affections_ to shows that there is someone isn't neglecting her.

Give any type of love among this cold place.

* * *

 **Lilita**.

That was the name Karlheinz gave to his twin sister. He spoke it when he picked her up from the bassinet. She didn't fuss in his arms like earlier. No doubt, she calm down from Adomas's warmth. His sister coos, enjoying the attention their father was giving to her.

Adomas was not naive to what Karlheinz was doing. Their father was holding her out, studying her with those cold, manipulative golden eyes of his. There no traces of love in them. He was inspecting her, perhaps looking for any sign of deficiency.

" _Lilita..."_ His father gesture towards the servant near them. He beckons him to come closer, before thrusting the child into his arms without a care. His sister began to fuss from his sudden lack of attention, but their father paid her no mind. He chuckles and smiles down at her _. "...Lilith_."

Then it clicked.

His name was Adomas.

His sister name is Lilita.

Adomas and Lilita.

.

.

Adam, and Lilith.

The first two human created by God, until Lilith abandon Adam, and soon replace by Eve.

In this case, Lilith didn't abandon Adam. No. She wasn't given that choice. She was being force to leave Adam, because she is being abandoned...

...by _**God**_.

Karlheinz ignored Lilita's cries as the servant took her out of the room. Her voice disappearing by the seconds that go by, before silence sets in. Just like that, Karlheinz picks up the other child. He looks at him like he is the most interesting thing in the room, like he had already forgotten about the child moments ago. Not him.

In those mere hours, he became rather attached towards the sister he barely knew. With her sudden departure, he began to become lonely without her. No doubt, his father saw no use of her, considering he named her after Lilith. He sees no need for her to be around.

After all, she wasn't Eve.

He wonders if he ever get to see her again... most likely not... but it's the hope that counts.

* * *

It wasn't long, before he too was taken away.

Unlike those male servants from earlier. A green-haired woman entered into the room. Adomas couldn't understand the conversation between her and his father, but he can tell the woman must serve his father. She spoke to him a polite tone, and bow when finished talking. What got Adomas the most is her violet eyes. Once they landed on him, he could have swore he saw a look of regret and pity, but it was soon wipe away. Before he could even see more of it.

Unlike his father, she carefully pick him up, and held him close to her chest. A gentle hold that he hasn't felt, since he was born. He wasn't roughly moved around like he was object. He was being treated like an actual person, and she was the first one.

Someone that cares about him, other than his absented sister.

It terrified Adomas on how easily he was enjoying this, being hold by this woman he doesn't even know. He should be cautious of her. Instead, he snuggle closer to feel more of her strange warmth in her arms. Soothing warmth, that made him want to forget everything.

Forget that he is in the Diabolik Lovers.

Forget that he is the son of Karlheinz.

 _Everything_.

Tell him that this is one bad dream, and that he didn't die to wake up in this place.

It wasn't a dream.

This is his reality.

Adomas wanted to cry... because in a way, it reminded him of his old life. His other mother - _first mother_ -would hug him often as a child. The feeling of safe, and security... even if it was false in this woman's arms, she still manages to make him reminded of his other mother among this hell.

He wondered if he would have felt like this with his new mother in this world.

...probably not.

When she first laid eyes on him after he was born. He didn't miss those beautiful golden orbs turn sharp downward at him.

She seem to have hate him.

Just like he is beginning to hate the man whom sire him.

* * *

Eshima was the green-haired woman's name.

It seem she was ordered by Karlheinz to take him away. He isn't complaining about that. He felt relieved to finally be out of that bastard's presence, but he knows he'll be seeing more of him soon. He is just going to enjoy any moment without that man to the fullest.

From what he is gathering is that Eshima seems to be his - _current_ \- caretaker. She has taken him to small building that resembles old fashion-house with barely any windows. Only a little to no servants along with her that occupied here.

It seems that this isn't his family's home, and judging by what happened to his mother.

Adomas can only assume he is one of the bastard children of the vampire king.

It would make sense, since he isn't were the other members of his family are at. He don't know if he should be thankful for his father keeping him away hidden, or worried at what he has in store for him.

Most likely both.

Adomas wondered if his sister is living like this, out somewhere. He hopes that she is, but then again, his father is pretending to be " _God_ " here. So she is probably... not around... since he has his _Adam_... and soon to be Eve in the future.

It makes Adomas wonders about the whole plot. If he was named after Adam... surely it must mean that his father plans to use him as Adam... right? Unless he is still going to use his other sons - _Adomas's half-siblings, whom he doesn't know if they are already born or not_ \- for his precious Adam and Eve project.

He don't know.

He don't know, and he doesn't like not knowing if this world is going to follow the plot of the games he knows... or his mere existence has changed everything he knows...

Of all video games and anime he has to be reborn into.

It had to be Diabolik Lovers...

This is definitely his personal hell.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notes** **:**

This is going to be slow, and focus on Adomas's backstory. So it'll be awhile for it to be at Haunted Bridal, and the anime where Yui will be introduce. Adomas's name is another name for Adam. Just as Lilita is another name for Lilith. So like I forgot the name of the research facility that Karlheinz own, but that's where Adomas and Lilita were born at. If I knew the name, I would put it in.

 **Translation**

 _*Anata wa sugureta Elyssa o yatte iru. Mōichido osu. Mō 1tsu wa hotondo koko ni arimasu._ ("You've exceeded my expectations, Elyssa. It's truly fascinating... You've gave me more than I had ask for.")

* _Dono yō ni kimyōna. ... Kono kodomo wa naite inai. Anata ga watashi o rikai dekiru ka dō ka, watashi wa chotto kangaemasu._ ("What an interesting child... He does not let out his first cry. I wonder if you can understand what I'm saying, little one.")

* _Adomas. ... Atarashī jidai o tanjō sa seru Adamu no tekisetsuna namae_ ("Adomas... A suitable name for Adam to have when he birth a new era.")

* _Watashi wa anata ga watashi ni tazuneta koto o yatta. Ima anata wa anata no owari o hatashi, watashi ga nozomu mono o watashi ni ataemasu ("_ I gave you what you asked of me. Now you will do your end of the deal, and grant me my most desire.")

 _*Kekkō... Anata wa watashi ga yōkyū shita ijō ni watashi o ataete kuremashita. Watashi wa anata ga nozomu mono, Elyssa o ataerudeshou_. (Very well... You have given me more than one child that was promise. I will fulfill my end, and grant you of your longing wish, Elyssa.")

 _*Osoraku watashi wa matte ita hazudattaga, kanojo wa sore ga subayaku, soshite sore ijōdearu koto o konomudarou_. ("Perhaps I should have waited, but she would have prefer a quick and painless death.")

 _*Soko. Soko. Anata o aishite inai josei ni anata no namida o muda ni shinaide kudasai. (_ "There. There. Your tears will be wasted on that woman who can never love you two.")

 _*Anata no sakebi o yamete kudasai. Anata no chichi wa koko ni imasu..._ ("Cease those cries. For I am here for you both.")

 _*Watashi no Adamu to ririsu._ ("My Adam and Lilith")

Anyways, hope you enjoy this (dark) story. Please leave a comment. Hateful ones are no accepted, but criticisms are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
